lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Heath Targaryan
Heath Targaryan is the son of Jaeharies, and Marsa Targaryan making him a very important member of House Targaryan. Heath Targaryan has two siblings in Naery, and Jorhinne Targaryan both of whome are dragonborn just as he is. Heath Targaryan has one child with his sister Naery Targaryan of whome he is deeply in love with. Heath Targaryan would be born the second child of Jaeharies Targaryan and already by this point his father's health was beggining to fail and throughout his youth he was close with his uncle Viserys Targaryan II. of whom represented in his heart who his father was. Heath Targaryan would go through the Dragonborn test at the age of nine and during this he was shown to be a Dragonborn which was good news as he became the second male to be Dragonborn among the new generation. As Heath grew up his skill with the sword became well known and In the new generation of House Targaryan the mastery of sword fighting that Heath Targaryan has is only eclipsed by perhaps Rhaegar Targaryan who is the heir to the Emperor of Dragonstone. History Early History Heath Targaryan would be born the second child of Jaeharies Targaryan and already by this point his father's health was beggining to fail and throughout his youth he was close with his uncle Viserys Targaryan II. of whom represented in his heart who his father was. Dragonborn Heath Targaryn at the age of six went through the customary dragonborn test of House Targaryan. The test relies on the fact that those born with the dragonblood in them are immune to damage from fire, and in this way the tested Targaryan is made to hold an ancient heated dragon age which would burn a normal non-dragonborn person but for a dragonborn it wouldn't even affect them. During his test Heath was completely unaffected by the effect of the scalding egg on her hands, and with this he was known to be dragonborn. As a dragonborn she was a select group of Targaryans, and even smaller group of humans that if they knew how could ride atop a dragon without the dragon killing them. Family Members Jaeharies Targaryan - Father Marsa Targaryn - Mother Naery Targaryan - Sister Jorhinne Targaryan - Sister Matilda Targaryan - Daughter Relationships Naery Targaryan See Also : Naery Targaryan "Michelle and I are like two peas in a pod. When it's true love, it feels like something you're rekindling. As if you've met the person before. Everyday I just fall deeper, and deeper and deeper in love with my two girls." -Heath Targaryan It is not uncommon and in fact it was often preffered that the siblings of House Targaryan gained physical feelings for eachother. Obviously this was simply male female and it was this tendancy that first led Heath Targaryan, and Naery Targaryan to become physically attracted to eachother. At first shy about their attraction the feelings burst to the scene and they became very physical as the years went by, becoming especially close following them learning that Naery too was a dragonborn. At the age of sixteen Naery became pregnant with their first child of which they named Matilda Targaryan. Matilda was a blessing for the two, and her birth has only strengthened the love that the two have for eachother. Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Targaryan Category:Dragonborn Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Magi Category:Level One Magi Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight